heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Gordon
|history= James Gordon was born in Chicago and the majority of his family was involved in law enforcement. His father was a noted cop and Jim was encouraged to follow in his footsteps. As a result, Jim only became a mildly successful cop, but not an outspoken one, which prompted him to wallow in the middle of the ranks for years. In fact, it was only because of something negative that he was ever noticed. Jim instituted a complaint and began investigating a corrupt cop, fed up with the wild and blatant disregard for ethics, rules, and the law itself. The corruption went deeper than he expected and Gordon was quickly discredited for rocking the boat. At the time of his trouble, he was expecting his first child. His life was turned upside down by a collection of corrupt cops and his wife Barbara began experiencing complications with her pregnancy thanks to stress. Higher ups made sure Jim got an offer to move to Gotham City to join that city's police force to get him out of the way. To some extent, Jim believed that he deserved the time in Hell for all his mistakes, as Gotham certainly was Hell, so he accepted immediately. He didn't think of the move as an achievement, nor did he think much of Gotham City at first glance, as the city was well known for its crime and corruption, even more so than Chicago. Lieutenant Gordon became the partner of Detective Flass, but came under careful scrutiny of Commissioner Loeb, who began watching him closely, thanks to his whistleblower reputation. Loeb avoided most serious scrutiny of his own position with carefully placed bullets and in one year, no less than three charges of conspiracy and money laundering were brought against him, then dropped, frustrating District Attorney Harvey Dent. The Commissioner and Flass tried to get Gordon on the "team", but only fueled his honesty and sense of justice. But Gordon tried to fit in nonetheless, until Gordon finally had enough of the corruption when a dirty Priest tried to bribe his officers and issued an angry lecture. On his way home to Barbara and his little baby, Flass joined thugs to jump Gordon and beat him up, taking some sick pleasure in using a baseball bat on Gordon. They did just enough to keep him out of the hospital, but perhaps they should have done more, because Gordon hunted down Flass and did the same to him. Eye for an eye. Gordon now knew what it took to be a cop in Gotham City. He took a no nonsense approach to corruption and became a popular figure in the media, but the majority of the police were still against him. Gordon was next assigned lead in the case investigating the vigilante known as "Batman". When Batman began making a difference, Loeb personally ordered that his men firebomb a building with Batman while the police were outside. That succeeded in only producing injured cops, not a Batman corpse. As the commissioner took over more investigations, Gordon spent more time with Detective Essen, a woman he perhaps should have avoided, as that close time turned into close feelings. After Gordon came down on Flass for the final time, Commissioner Loeb threatened to blackmail him with pictures of his affair with Essen. Gordon's only choice was to tell his wife the truth and brace himself. Flass and the Commissioner plotted against his wife and new baby after the blackmail failed, almost killing them both, before being taken down by the Batman. Afterward, life smoothed out somewhat. Loeb was forced to resign after public scandal and Gordon became a central figure in the clean-up of the Gotham City police. He also took lead on many high profile cases, such as the murder of Dick Grayson's parents, gun runners, drug trafficking on the Lower East Side and the Joker, leading to his promotion to Commissioner. While Commissioner Gordon fought the mob, Jim Gordon's wife left him out of unhappiness and moved across the country. The couple tried reconciliation a few times, but none stuck. It was about a year later that Jim adopted Barbara and oppressed her with his goals for her education. He then tried to mend some relationships and build the best police force he could by hiring the best people around. }} OOC Information Actor: Gary Oldman RP Likes: Angsty - Dark - Gritty - Heroic - Romantic - Social Category:FC Category:Support Category:Hero Category:Registered-Real-Name Category:Character